Equally Cursed & Blessed
by Fear Herself
Summary: The team is visted by an old friend one morning in the Hub. The only problem, their old friend has been dead for six months...NO FLAMES PLEASE! Spoilers for Exit Wounds
1. Ch 1: Hello There

**Author's Note: First Torchwood fan fic! be nice, please? no flamers!**

**-------**

**Chapter one: Hello There**

Ianto Jones entered the hub that morning as he always did. it was silent except for the sound of the clacking of a keyboard.

Ianto sighed. it was probably Jack, but he wished it was Tosh.

She and Owen had died six months ago and the pain still felt fresh. He missed Tosh's shy little smile, he even missed Owen calling him "Tea boy".

The hub had felt dead and empty since they died.

Ianto swallowed his pain. No need to upset everybody in the hub, he thought.

He walked towards Tosh's old computer station. Expecting to see his lover.

"Good morning Jack." He said as he approached the desk.

"I'm not Jack, but good morning, Ianto." A voice answered. Ianto stopped dead in his tracks. Was that- it couldn't be!

"Are you making coffee, because if you are, do you think you can make me a latte?" The voice continued.

Ianto didn't move. His mind was going over all the possibilities of that voice, an old recording, perhaps? Another video?

The owner of the voice leaned out and looked at him.

"Ianto, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." She said.

"That's because I have, Tosh."

**-------**

**Okay, that's chapter one! sorry if it's a little OOC, I haven't seen a lot of Torchwood, we have a serious lack of it in Canada.**

**Do people like it? Should I continue? Thanks if you reveiw and no flames!**


	2. Ch 2: The Angel from our Nightmares

Author's note: OMG! A huge thanks to my two reviewers who favorited this story! You guys rock!

Also, I love the idea of Ianto only seeing Tosh, but I had another idea too, so I'm thinking of doing two stories, one with that, and one with the original plot line, any opinions?

AND THANKS AGAIN!

-------

Chapter two: The Angel from our Nightmares

Ianto sighed, he had just dreamt Tosh was at her computer desk and asking for a latte.

He wished it had been real.

"Ianto, are you okay? Oh god." He heard a voice say over him.

His eyes opened to see the angel from his nightmare leaning over him with a panic stricken face.

"Tosh." He smiled, but it quickly faded. Just another cruel trick of his mind.

Tosh took Ianto's hands and pulled him up. He felt the warmth of her skin on his. This was real.

"Ianto, are you okay? You fainted, is something wrong?" She asked as Ianto sat down on the couch.

"Tosh, why are you here?"

"I work here."

"No, Tosh, you're dead."

"I'm sorry Ianto, I won't ask for a latte in the morning again."

"No Tosh, as in buried with a tombstone dead, not theoretically."

"What? That's not possible."

The two sat in silence. Tosh pondering what Ianto had said and Ianto looking at the unsuspecting victim of Grey six months ago, living and breathing.

"Tosh, what's your last memory of?" Ianto asked.

"Martha Jones, she was going to The Pharm and I gave her those contacts. Are you sure you're feeling okay, Ianto? You hit your head pretty hard."

"That was months ago, Tosh. Martha left."

The two heard the sound of the lift coming in and Ianto got up to see Gwen coming in.

"Morning Ianto, did you make any coffee? I'm exhausted."

"Gwen, I think I'm going insane." Ianto told her quietly.

"Why? Bad night with Jack?"

"No! I think I'm seeing Tosh!" He whispered.

"Good morning Gwen." Tosh smiled as she got up to greet her.

Gwen's cow eyes became huge, her mouth dropped slightly.

"Ianto, we're both nuts, I see her too."

-------

Ianto brought out two coffees and one latte.

"Thanks." Tosh smiled as she took a sip of her latte.

"We should tell Jack, where is he?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know, just because I sleep with him doesn't mean I stalk him."

"Wait, if I'm dead, does that mean Owen and I never went on our date?" Tosh interrupted.

Ianto and Gwen gave each other a look, then Gwen placed her arm on Tosh's shoulder.

"Tosh, I'm so sorry, you're not the only person who died." Tosh's face dropped, her eyes went wide.

"No, oh no no, oh god! Is this some sick joke!?" The normally quiet woman cried.

"We wish it was, Tosh, we all do." Ianto consoled. The three sat in silence, their coffees growing cold.

Suddenly, Ianto heard the cog door open.

"Jack?" Ianto called.

"Yes?" An American accent answered.

Ianto gulped as his lover walked in view of them, gasped and stopped dead in his tracks...

-------

OOH! Drama, no? LOL, I might do another story where only Ianto can see her because the possibilities are endless there!

And for the Owen fans, who knows, if Tosh is around still, there's a pretty good possibility Owen might come along...

Sorry if Jack's a little OOC or anybody else is! Reviews are loved!


	3. Ch 3 Shadows in the Morgue

**Author's note: Wow, people actually like this! Sorry I took so long to update! My computer was being an idiot.**

**-------**

**Chapter three: The shadow in the Background of the Morgue**

"Sir, project Sato went as planned."

The general looked to his young solider. A smirk on his face.

"Excellent, you've done a amazing job infiltrating those Torchwood idiots."

"Thank you sir, now, your part of the deal?" She asked.

"Oh, yes. You're fiancé may live another day." The woman swallowed hard to keep from yelling at her boss.

"Thank you, sir." She whispered as she out and walked down a hallway full of cells.

"So, traitor, how's life going?" A voice from one yelled at her. She walked up to it. As she did, she looked at the guards and the security cameras.

'Play it cool." She thought.

"Don't talk to me like that, you're just a prisoner."

"I'd rather be a prisoner than a traitor."

"I'm not a traitor, I'm merely doing my job."

"Oh, so your job was to pretend to be our friend? To infiltrate us? I heard you talking in there, what's project Sato? Did you hurt Tosh? If you did I'll kill you!"

She swallowed hard then forced out a sarcastic laugh.

"None of your business. I really must be going Owen, any last thing you want to say?"

"Yes, Martha Jones, you disgust me."

Martha ducked her head as she walked away form Owen Harper's cell. She said one last thing under her breath...

"As do I Owen, as do I."

**-------**

**Short, I know, sorry! I'll aim for a longer chapter next time, but at least Owen was in it!**

**And I know, Martha is OOC, I totally admit that, but wait and you'll see why!**

**Also, I have two new fic ideas; "The Incredible Shrinking Jack" and "The Torch-Files" (yes, an X-files crossover), I've always wanted to do some like these and I haven't gotton any homework lately,  
So in addition to this one, would people like to see these too? (And don't worry, I haven't forgotten the other fic where Tosh is only visible to Ianto,  
but I'm still working on the plot for it!).**


	4. Ch 4: Unsuspecting Victims

**A/N: I'm so mean, I keep writing new stories and not updating the old ones!  
Here's the next chapter of the story!  
****I'd like to say thanks for all the support from my readers & reviewers, you guys really keep me going, oh and "Hanging from Memory" is getting an update next!**

**Chapter Four: Unsuspecting Victims**

**______________________________**

Martha looked in the mirror but didn't recognize the woman who looked back at her.

"_What have I become? I've betrayed people I love and others are dead because of me!" _

"Martha, are you okay?"

Martha turned to face her fiancé, Tom Milligan. She walked forwards and collapses into him, tear rolling down her face.

"Oh Tom," She cried. "I've done something terrible…"

**____________________________**

"Tosh?" Jack asked. She stopped sobbing and looked to her Captain.

"Jack." She said as she hugged him. Jack, not sure of what else to do, hugged her back.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. Tosh broke the hug.

"Since last night." She said. Gwen raised a puzzled eyebrow. Tosh saw this.

"I guess I fell asleep at the computer, so when I woke up I decided to finish up whatever I was working on then go home and change." She clarified.

Jack looked at her. Quickly, he ran to the morgue, his team in tow.

"Jack, what's wrong?" Tosh asked as he pulled open a drawer.

"This." He said as the team saw the dead body of Toshiko Sato lying in the drawer...

**____________________________**

**Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun...gasp! Tosh is still in the drawer!? Martha might tell Tom the truth? This is becoming a soap opera...**


	5. Ch 5: Darkness in the Valley

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, and I haven't even done "Hanging from Memory" like I said I would!  
This chapter is dedicated to a reader whose been reviewing from the start who can be summed up in two words;  
More Owen. You know who I'm talking about.  
****And a special thanks to all reviewers/people who've alerted/favorited this story, it means a lot to me.  
Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Darkness in the Valley**

**________________________**

He looked out of the cell, the guards remained outside of it. He leaned against the back wall.

He still couldn't believe it. Martha Jones was a double agent and UNIT the bad guys. Plus, Jack, Ianto, Tosh and Gwen had no idea. UNIT could probably kill them all (well, excluding Jack) and he could have warned them, told Tosh to watch her back, tell them Martha was not their friend and tell them about the mysterious "Project Sato".

"Or maybe," He thought. "I still can."

"Oi, you, idiot with the red beret!"

The guards didn't move. Owen smirked.

"I haven't eaten in ages. Your boss doesn't believe in feeding the prisoners." He called again. One of the guards, a young man in his twenties, looked at Owen.

"You don't look like your starving."

"Jonson, don't believe him," The other guard, a woman, said. "he's already dead."

"Still, just because I'm dead doesn't mean you can't feed me." He pushed. This was going to work.

It had to.

For everyone's sake.

Jonson turned around and Owen put on his best sad face. "Please, food is the only thing that reminds me of life." He pleaded, secretly laughing at them in his head. Had UNIT skipped over the "does not eat" fact when they put these guards in charge of him?

"Maybe we can give him a little bit of food, Murray?" Jonson asked the woman. She too looked at Owen. He gave her a sad look.

Murray sighed.

"Maybe just a little, I can't finish this shift with him looking at me like that, and he's not going anywhere, because if you do, we'll break your legs, and then you won't even stand, isn't that right Doctor Harper?"

Owen nodded. Murray turned to Jonson. "Well? Go get some food." She ordered as the young man ran off.

"Murray," A new voice said. The two looked over at the man who now stood in front of the guard. Owen recognized his voice as the one Martha had been speaking with.

"a word, please." He continued as he motioned for Murray to follow him.

Owen smiled.

This was just fantastic.

**___________________________**

**What's Owen up to? Project Sato? Martha's a villan? And new news, we're one twist away from soap opera status!**


End file.
